1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to flexible organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are flexibly modifiable and methods of manufacturing the flexible organic light-emitting display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flexible display apparatus is an apparatus with flexibility added to a display portion that is formed on a flexible substrate, such as a polyimide substrate. The flexible display apparatus is very convenient since the volume of the flexible display apparatus to be carried by a user is reduced due to the modifications to the shape.